Too Far
by Luzerfairy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome admit their feelings but is everything happily ever after for them?
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have ownership of Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show/manga all I own is the story.

_Too Far_

Inuyasha sat with golden amber eyes trained on the young girl not to far away from him by the fire her blue black hair falling into her face. He growled out in irritation, "Keh! Stupid girl get away from there before your hair goes up in smoke!"

Kagome turned her icy stare towards the infuriating hanyou and snapped, "I know what I'm doing! You… you… BAKA!"

Inside Inuyasha's head he chuckled as he thought silly girl will never learn to obey me. Getting up to leave he stated, "Fine wench see if I care if your hair is burned off. I'm going to sleep."

Kagome sat there spluttering watching as the handsome half dog half human walked away his long silver tresses swishing behind him. She sighed she really shouldn't be this close to the fire but she wasn't about to tell Inuyasha that she agreed with him.

Lounging in a tree a few feet away from where he sat just moments ago Inuyasha watched Kagome stand and strip her clothes off revealing her pale skin to the warm glow of the fire light. He scanned her body for any wounds or injuries.

Feeling something watching her Kagome turned and looked around nervously stupid Inuyasha if I get hurt it'll be on his Baka head. Turning once more to her yellow back pack she pulled out a nice pair of pale blue and white bunny pajamas and her bed roll.

Inuyasha watched Kagome put her clothes on at what Inuyasha thought was a tantalizingly slow pace, smoothing her hands over well shaped, fully developed breast down her stomach and downwards. Growling he cursed the new problem at hand he was dreaming of Kagome doing so many things to him that he cursed and went to the nearby river which was ice cold.

Kagome sat down on her bed roll thinking about her relationship with Inuyasha at times they seemed like the best of friends usually when it was only the two of them and others they fought like cats and dogs. Kagome giggled as she thought that wasn't all the far from the truth he is half dog. She let out a big yawn and snuggled down into her bed roll dreaming Inuyasha was holding her and slowly caressing her face with his warm tanned hand.

Inuyasha returned to his spot in the tree, where he sat for the remainder of the night. The next morning Inuyasha leapt down to the ground with out making any noise. He walked over to where Kagome lay sleeping peacefully to pull her onto his lap. He looked down into her face when something caught his attention. Lifting his head his ears cocked toward the noise coming from the left of where he and Kagome were. Sniffing Inuyasha growled out one word, "Kouga…"

Kagome suddenly awakened at the sound of someone speaking hearing Inuyasha's voice was comforting… wait what am I laying on? Startled she opened her eyes just in time to see Inuyasha stand and glower at someone she couldn't see. Before she could wonder why she was on Inuyasha's lap she heard Kouga yell at her, "Oi Kagome come on I'm here to take you away from this mutt!"

Sighing Kagome replied, "Kouga you know I can't leave Inuyasha."

Inuyasha Snarled holding the Tetsusaiga, "Stay away from her or I'll fucking rip off your fucking balls!"

Kouga sniffed the air and turned questioning eyes on Kagome, "Why do you smell like mutt-face Kagome?"

Again Kagome pleaded, "Kouga I can't go with you okay? It wouldn't work out and you know it, go to Ayame she needs you more than I do."

Kouga shrugged, "I'll be back Kagome don't worry all I have to do is wait for the right time that's all." Turning Kouga ran off the way he came a sinister smile placed upon his face.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still standing in her pajamas and barked, "Keh! Stupid girl you're going to get sick if you don't dress in warmer clothes."

Kagome turned to look at him and asked, "Inuyasha why were you holding me before Kouga came?"

Inuyasha looked annoyed and flustered but replied, "Stupid girl you looked so peaceful and I just had to make sure I haven't been dreaming these years I've known you and spent with you."

Kagome smiled and said, "Inuyasha I'm glad I fell in the well if I hadn't I wouldn't have ever met you either."

Both started to say at the same time, "Kagome…" "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a long while before pulling her into his embrace and whispering into her ear, "I love you. Even if you are just a sill human girl." Kagome looked up into his eyes and replied, "Inuyasha I love you too even if you are a stubborn baka."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips feeling her slide her hands around his neck. He stopped kissing, Kagome let out a whine of protest but was silenced by Inuyasha's question, "Kagome will you be my mate?" Kagome nodded and smiled resting her cheek against his chest. Inuyasha returned to kissing her and began to nibble on her ear. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha kept kissing and nibbling various parts of her face and neck until he reach her tank top which he quickly discarded. Inuyasha than continued his ministrations while Kagome moaned. Smiling Inuyasha spread her legs just smelling her. He sighed she was so perfect, so fragile looking, yet she was a miko with amazing strength, she was his. He moved back up her body swiftly to place a kiss on her lips before he pulled off all of his clothing. Once that was done he lay atop her before looking into her eyes for encouragement to finalize their mating. She nodded riding the waves of ecstasy with Inuyasha until they both screamed each others names. Kagome curled up towards Inuyasha as he continued to lick the base of her neck with his tongue tasting her salty sweat. She moaned his name and he bit into her marking her for all to know she was taken. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him listening as her breaths became deeper as she fell asleep in his arms.

They laid liked that for most of the day until Kagome awoke again. Waking to Inuyasha was heaven she snuggled closer to him smiling inside. Inuyasha knew she was awake and stated, "We have to go back to the village soon or else Sango and Miroku will have the whole damn village looking for us." Kagome nodded at the thought of her two friends who were always worried about her.

She replied, "Those two should really be thinking about themselves they did just find out that Sango was pregnant." Inuyasha just nodded while redressing watching as Kagome shook out her pajamas and replaced them in the book bag retrieving her clothes from yesterday.

When she was fully dressed she climbed on top of Inuyasha's back as he carried both her and her monstrous yellow book bag back to the village.

Upon sight of Kagome Shippou jumped in delight and raced towards his mother figure. He jumped onto her which annoyed Inuyasha who was still carrying her on his back and asked, "Did you bring back any pocky for me huh Kagome? Did you? Huh?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yes but I think you are annoying Inuyasha so maybe you could get off of him?" Shippou looked momentarily crestfallen but thought better of annoying the temperamental hanyou.

He asked, "Hey Kagome I thought you said you were coming home last night?"

Kagome smiled at the inquisitive little kitsune replying, "Uh… no I decided to stay one more night in my time," wanting to inform the kitsune of where she was last night and what happened.

Nodding Shippou seemed to take that as a suitable answer and ran ahead to inform the others Kagome was back.

Inuyasha said, "I hope we never have pups like that I would go completely insane." Kagome laughed, a melodious sound that always put a smile on Inuyasha's face and a twinkle in his eyes.

When they entered the village a very happy plump Sango waddled over to her best friend and smiled happy she had returned. Miroku trailed behind his wife wearing the signs of lack of sleep and annoyance. The pregnancy was obviously not easy on him.

Kagome stood still and took all the affection everyone showered on her every time she returned from her time. Wow she thought ever since we killed Naraku there hasn't been much happening making the smallest things seem much bigger than they are.

Inuyasha was annoyed but stood by until everyone left them alone. The only people left were Shippou, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and himself.

Kaede took the small Shippou and said, "Come on ye need to learn more if you want to help me." Shippou gladly followed whistling a child's song.

Kagome asked, "So Sango how far along are you?" Thinking about what Inuyasha said earlier he hadn't want kids like Shippou but he did want them none the less.

Sango replied not seeing her friends far off look, "Only the fourth month and I'm already fat as whale." Miroku sensing Inuyasha wanted to be alone with Kagome said, "Come on Sango let's go Kagome is fine and you need to rest we don't want you to lose the baby right?" Sango nodded sullenly and let Miroku help her back to their hut.

-------5 months later--------

Sango thank kami had delivered a beautiful baby boy into the world. He looked just like Kohaku, Sango's dead brother who was manipulated by Naraku. Miroku agreed that they should name the child Kohaku, the only downfall was that unfortunately he took after his lecherous' fathers habits. Sango hoped he would grow out of it or find someone to save him like she saved Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha were usually never in the village anymore, they were either out traveling around feudal Japan or back in Kagome's time. They told only Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Kagome's Grandpa they were mated. Everyone took it well except Mrs. Higurashi who only found out by accident when she was throwing away the bathroom garbage to find pregnancy tests that proved her daughter was pregnant. Aside from that Inuyasha and Kagome were always together feeling the baby kick and always looking for a place to live together as one big family with all the children they planned on having. Kouga wasn't seen or heard from since that day Inuyasha and Kagome became mates and figured nothing of it.

----Kouga------

Kouga awoke with a yawn looking at the girl beside him carrying his pups. She was pretty enough short black hair and violet eyes. This was his mate Yume, he couldn't bear to go to that sniveling little girl Ayame. Yume yawned and smiled at her mate snuggling against him. He thought soon very soon I'll have everything I want I'll have my true mate and I'll be rid of that stupid mutt.

---Kagome and Inuyasha----

Kagome lay in the clearing thinking of suitable names for the baby that was going to be born in 4 months. Inuyasha sat next to her thinking he was the luckiest man alive to be able to call Kagome his mate. He smiled as he looked down at his Kagome who was smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed her and pulled her up to sit in his lap.

Kagome asked, "Um… Inuyasha what do you want to name our child?" Inuyasha sat still thinking of names and replied, "Could we name the baby Izayoi after my dead mother?" Kagome nodded and asked, "What about a boy name?" Inuyasha just thought and replied, "We'll think of one don't worry." Kagome nodded and snuggled against Inuyasha.

---Kouga----

Kouga quietly left the wolf den as he heard Yume scream out in pain. Well what did you expect Yume you wanted to have pups but this is the perfect time for me to sneak away to finally set my plan into motion and with any luck you'll die while giving birth to my pups. Then when I return Kagome will be my mate she'll cherish you're children as if they were hers because she is so loving. Inuyasha will be dead but while he's dying I'll force him to watch me mate with Kagome which will send him spiraling away from the realm of the living. Kouga broke out into a run laughing manically the whole way towards Kagome.

-----Kagome and Inuyasha-----

Inuyasha stood smelling Kouga coming fast and soon heard the faint laughter. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha who had Tetsusaiga drawn and was shielding her behind him. She grasped his hand in a vain effort to stay calm. Within minutes Kouga broke into the clearing slashing at Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to help Inuyasha but knew he'd be worried about her and the baby so stayed away.

Kouga yelled, "Kagome my sweet, sweet Kagome soon you and me will be able to live in peace together for the rest of our lives."

Inuyasha said, "First she's already mated… to me and is carrying my pup second I can smell that you're mated and third you're not taking Kagome the fuck away from me ever with out killing me first which is not going to so prepare to die you fucking asshole!"

Kouga leapt into the air and was close to actually hitting Inuyasha when Inuyasha yelled, "Backlash Wave!" Kouga was sent sprawling backwards and seemed dead. Kagome ran out into Inuyasha's open arms crying, he just patted her head and tried to comfort her.

Kouga stood up and silently walked up behind Inuyasha holding the forgotten Tetsusaiga, being able to hold since he cared for Kagome who was a human and jammed it right into the hanyou's back the blade protruding from the other side of him. Kagome gasped and quickly began to tug at the blade trying to free it. Kouga pulled her away watching as her eyes flew open, she kicked and punched at Kouga who never let her go.

Inuyasha watched what was happening and pulled the blade out of his chest releasing a splatter of blood around the clearing. "I will kill you Kouga. You do not use my own weapon against me and hope to win."

Kouga smiled evilly, "Dog shit you can't beat me you're losing to much blood." He kissed Kagome and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry love I'll be right back got to take care of that stupid mutt." Kagome was looking around for something anything that could help her but saw nothing. She was about to run forward when a large wolf appeared.

The large wolf chuckled, "You're not going anywhere can't have you killing our alpha and don't worry your puppy boy will die quickly."

Kagome tried to break free from the big wolf yukai's grasp but couldn't and was forced to watch as her love was beaten until he was barely conscious. For good measure Kouga picked up the sword and tossed it to the man holding Kagome. He then Frisbeed the sword into the forest.

Kouga returned to Kagome and slowly kissed her again and again. He told the big wolf to watch the mutt so he could show the stupid mutt what he was going to do to his mate. Lifting Kagome he laid her in the grass before Inuyasha and started to force Kagome into mating with him. Inuyasha was beyond sanity now his mate was with that wolf and crying for his help and he could do nothing. As Kouga was finishing he laughed as he saw the mutt had passed on to the next realm.

Kagome was sobbing and went towards Inuyasha when the big wolf shooed her away. She looked into Kouga's eyes and asked brokenly, "Please let me be with him just a few more minutes he's …d…d…de… dead… anyways."

Kouga nodded and watched as Kagome knelt before the dead body and brushed his mane out of his eyes and leaned down to kiss his lips when a deep feral roar ripped from Inuyasha's body. He was standing looking around all he saw was a red haze and the scent of someone he knew all over someone he hated. With blind fury Inuyasha as a full yukai killed the big wolf splattering blood everywhere and then turned and kept killing anything living he could sense.

Before long Inuyasha passed out from the exertion of being in his full yukai form.

-----Sango and Miroku-----

Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara towards the place that Inuyasha and Kagome were supposed to be. They landed in the clearing and what they saw shocked them in the clearing was a mangled wolf demon and even worse looking Kouga. Walking forward Sango asked worriedly, "Do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome are all right? I mean look at this I hope that Inuyasha, Kagome, and the baby are okay." Miroku nodded not wanting to crush his wife's hopes how could he but still the chance's of Inuyasha and Kagome being alive was a slim chance and more then most likely the baby was already dead.

Kirara suddenly stopped and turned, both Miroku and Sango heard a cry. They took off into the woods where the cry came from and saw that Sesshomouru, Jaken, and Rin were standing by the dead bodies of Inuyasha and Kagome holding a wailing hanyou with silver/black hair and cute dog ears. Sango gasped and asked timidly, "Is that Kagome's and Inuyasha's child?"

Rin nodded while answering, "Yes I told Lord Sesshomouru that we should bring the baby back like he did with me and he did it we saved this little baby girl from death and I'm so happy now."

Sesshomouru stated, "Rin, Jaken go now I'll take care of this." Both the faithful servant and girl nodded and left. Sesshomouru continued, "You can keep this baby and do what you want with it don't worry about it dying on you its got demon blood in it as well as miko blood so it'll survive I've got to go." Sesshomouru turned and left without a backwards glance.

Sango held the little girl in her arms and asked Miroku, "What should we name her?" Miroku thought and one name popped into his mind, "Izayoi." Sango raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where'd that come from I like the name but who is it." Miroku sighed and answered, "The name popped into my head as if it was already chosen." Sango smiled and stated, "I think that I know who chose the name and I'm glad that at least there watching over us." Miroku nodded in agreement and followed his wife back to the village.

----epilogue------

The event that had happened Killing both Inuyasha and Kagome was always remembered every year by Sang, Miroku, Izayoi, and Kohaku.

Sango and Miroku sat on a blanket and watched the two 8 year old children scamper across the meadow.

Kohaku called out, "Hey! Izayoi no fair you can smell super good and sniff me out and find my hiding place!."

Izayoi giggled, "Not my fault you're a silly human who can't smell anything!."

Sango looked at Miroku and said, "They sound just like Inuyasha and Kagome don't they?" Miroku nodded and stated, "Maybe they are the reincarnations of Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippou overheard that and sat down with his friends and replied, "Maybe…"

------------------------Author's Note----------------

I was wondering if I should make this a chapter fanfic or make a sequel so please review with what you think I should do because I am truly lost.

P.s. This was my very first fanfic so tell me how I did


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not have ownership of Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show/manga all I own is the story.

_New Beginnings _

Izayoi was now 16 years of age, her long silver black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was given her fathers red fire rat clothes. _Once while she was playing out by the bone eaters well she accidentally fell in and ended up on the other side in her mothers time. Souta her uncle was thankfully nearby and heard the noise. He came rushing in hoping to see his older sister or Inuyasha. All he saw though was a little girl that was the perfect mix of both Kagome and Inuyasha. Souta helped the girl out of the well and brought her into the house to show his mom. _

_Mrs. Higurashi, "Oh my and who are you little girl?"_

_Izayoi, "Um my name is Izayoi who are you?"_

_Mrs. Higurashi said, "I'm Kagome's mother."_

_Izayoi stated, "My mother was named Kagome and my father was Inuyasha but they both died but my uncle Sesshomouru saved me!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi nodded but started to cry when she heard that her daughter and her son in law was dead. _

But that was so long ago she had grown so much since then. She also inherited her fathers sword the Tetsusaiga. She was gifted with the powers of a demon and the powers of a miko and few believed she was powerful considering she was so petite and fragile looking. Unfortunately along with all the gifts from her parents she had the responsibility of the Skikon No Tama which could not be destroyed. The only way to be rid of it for good was to use it for a completely pure and good intended wish.

Just outside her room was her best friend in the whole world Kohaku he was always there for her. _Just like the time so long ago when she was out swimming and her foot got caught in between two rocks and broke. He was there to help her get unstuck and to find Kaede to set the bones right so it'd heal properly._

Izayoi lifted her amber gaze up to the door and watched Kohaku enter the room. He was muscular from so much hard manual labor he did and had the most startling violet eyes like his father. He had his mothers hair though short and brown. He asked impatiently, "So are you done yet? I mean come on you've been in here for hours!"

Izayoi laughed at his impatience and replied, "Yes I'm done now what is it you wanted to show me?" Kohaku jumped up off of Izayoi's bed, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. They passed Miroku and Sango Kohaku's parents and his little sister Sakai.

Finally they reached a small open area in the woods. Izayoi looked curious as to why they were way out here. Kohaku looked nervously around the forest, gulped and begin to stutter, "Um Izayoi you know how we've been the best of friends for so long ever since birth practically?" Izayoi nodded so Kohaku continued, "Well the festival of Ai is coming up you know the festival where we go every year to make fun of the couples who dance together?" Izayoi nodded once again wondering where Kohaku was going with this. "Well umm… I'd like to go with you this year…"

Izayoi started to laugh and said, "We always go silly that's honestly what you wanted to tell me?" She continued to giggle.

Kohaku answered, "No I mean as an actual couple… Not just go to make fun of them." Izayoi's giggling stopped and she looked at him. The only thing she could think of was this was her best friend in mayhem Kohaku somebody who didn't just go around and say stuff like that.

Izayoi finally spoke, "I guess we could I mean it's not the time of the month when I become so sure why not?" Kohaku let out a big sigh of relief and quickly hugged Izayoi. When he stepped back both he and Izayoi were blushing various shades of red.

A few short weeks later on the night of the festival couples began to arrive. Sesshomouru arrived with Rin, Sango arrived with Miroku, and finally the last couple to arrive was Izayoi and Kohaku. Izayoi's hair was pulled back and up with chopsticks and her normal attire of the red fire rat out fit was replaced with a pale pinkish red kimono. When they entered everyone's head turned towards them. Sango whispered to Miroku, "Oh my! They look exactly like Kagome and Inuyasha did when they were together." Miroku nodded.

Izayoi was dancing with Kohaku when a tall buxom woman walked over. She had jet black hair that was shoulder length and wore a very short kimono that revealed more than it covered. She spoke into Kohaku's ear, "Come on dance with a real woman not some little puppy half breed." Kohaku ignored the woman and Izayoi snarled at the woman.

She rested her head on Kohaku's shoulder and everyone continued to dance.

Izayoi suddenly stopped her very acute hearing picking up the sounds of yelling and crying. She looked at Kohaku who understood what the look on Izayoi's face meant. He leapt onto her back and she ran to where the noise was coming from. There were 4 people standing in front of her and Kohaku.

The first one snarled, "Heh looks like we've got ourselves a half breed!"

Another added, "This smells like a quick kill!"

One of the Girls stated, "This is the spawn of the people who killed our father!"

Izayoi stood back and watched as the 4 wolf yukai's began to attack. She pulled out the Tetsusaiga and began to slash at them. Kohaku had found a pitchfork and began to stab at them as well.

The last girl who had pale purplish black hair and blue eyes said, "This little half breed is fond of the human grab him and lets go we can kill him later and her will to live will finally be broken so we can kill her easily." The others nodded, knocked Kohaku in the head until he was unconscious and left.

Izayoi stare at the retreating wolfs and howled up at the moon. She left back to her house. She changed back into her fire rat outfit, then left to retrieve Kohaku.

Kohaku awoke with a throbbing headache, he tried to stand but soon realized he couldn't he was tied to the wall. Looking around he saw the four wolves and there was another wolf with them. This wolf looked older than them she must have been their mother. Kohaku quickly began to think of what he could do to try and escape but finally gave thinking it best he wait for the arrival of Izayoi.

Izayoi leaned down to the ground sniffing around for Kohaku's scent. She found and took off running towards the soon to be dead wolfs. She entered the den and saw that the pathetic wolfs lay sleeping at the entrance. She took her clawed hand and sliced them to ribbons. Inside closer to the back of the cave lay Kohaku and another five wolfs. The four from earlier and most likely their leader. Izayoi freed Kohaku and took out her sword impaling the first wolf, the second, the third, and the fourth. She looked at the other wolf, the female leader and punched her skull in with her bare fist. She led Kohaku out of the den and into the clearing.

Kohaku leaned down and quickly kissed Izayoi stepping back he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Izayoi stood dumbfounded but nodded. Kohaku laughed and pulled Izayoi towards him into a hug. He then lay down on the grass bringing Izayoi with him. She giggled and snuggled close to him.

The next morning Izayoi awoke with a start and looked around for Kohaku. It was not like him to just leave with out informing someone where he was going. She sniffed around but only smelled the sweet grass. She was confused his scent should be here. She looked around and realized she wasn't in the clearing she had fallen asleep in. She was in the clearing where Kohaku asked her to go with him to the festival of Ai. Something was wrong.

She walked towards the village and saw nothing but a desolate wasteland. This was not right what had happened? Suddenly she saw something move nearby. She went over there and saw a small child cowering. The girl had brown black hair and grey eyes. Izayoi leaned down and asked, "Um Can you tell me where I am?"

The girl replied meekly, "This is the afterlife."

Izayoi looked shocked, "Really, you mean where the dead go right?"

The girl nodded and ran off. So Izayoi thought I must be dead… but that's not right I was just alive and with Kohaku. Izayoi looked around and saw more people she ran towards them. The people scattered away from her and were screaming in terror. There was one man who did not flee. She walked over to him and asked, "Can you tell me why I am here? I do not believe I am supposed to be here." The man nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

She followed him until the reached a big house once she was inside the man said, "You do not remember anything about how you got here?" Izayoi shook her head no. The man continued, "Well you are a special case. You as a young child were killed but brought back by your uncle than shortly after you died again because when you were little you almost drowned to death I believe all you remember from that is the broken foot." Izayoi nodded, "Well you actually died then but Kohaku's calling out to you brought you back to the world of the living. Then just recently Kohaku was taken by wolfs. You got there to late and they had killed Kohaku already. You out of pure sadness and anger was engulfed by the full demon in you. Then killed every wolf demon shortly after you returned with Kohaku's dead body to your home village where you told Sango and Miroku who cried. Not being able to deal with their tears you used the Shikon No Tama and begged to take the place of Kohaku. The Shikon Jewel finally worked and you came here while Kohaku went there." Izayoi sat there a thoughtful look on her face.

She nodded and asked, "Is there anyway for me to return to the living?" The man shook his head no.

He then added, "You were destined to do what you did Kohaku will become a great warrior who will marry a foreign princess and bear many children. But you were meant to die and come here you're to powerful to exist in the other world. You will become the almighty goddess here. But I think you can go see your parents they have been waiting for you to cross over." Izayoi looked around blinking back tears of sadness. She stood and left the house.

Just outside stood her mother and father. Kagome gasped and ran forward to embrace her daughter. Inuyasha followed and watched his daughter. Izayoi said, "Hi um I really don't know what to say I've never had to deal with a situation like this."

Kagome laughed and asked, "So how are you sweetie I couldn't wait for you to come here your father is happy too even if he is being miserable." Inuyasha looked the other way and snorted.

Izayoi asked, "So what do I do know?"

Inuyasha said, "Keh I've been doing a whole lot of nothing for almost sixteen years there's nothing to do here!" Izayoi nodded and let out a big yawn.

Kagome looked worried and asked, "Oh you're probably really exhausted it's always difficult crossing over." Izayoi nodded and was led into a big bedroom with a comfortable bed. Izayoi lay down and soon was sleeping.

"Izayoi… Izayoi… Wake up!" Izayoi opened her eyes and saw she was laying with Kohaku again.

Izayoi asked, "What happened first I was laying with you then I woke up in the afterlife and now I'm here with you again!"

Kohaku clarified, "You saved my life and did die the only reason you came back was because the whole time you were dead I kept calling for you to come back to me. You promised to marry me and I would have died with out you." Izayoi nodded and a big smile broke across her face. The Shikon jewel was finally gone, she met her parents, and she was back in the arms of her loved one. She leaned closer to Kohaku and kissed him deeply not caring if the world crumbled around them.


End file.
